Underground
by Lennith
Summary: Ryuhou has been tracking Kazuma for a year without success. With attacks from the Mainland growing fiercer, and evidence of Kazuma's growing recklessness, his search becomes frantic. YAOI, KazuRyu, future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Wasted Time

**Title: **Underground

**Author: **Lennith

**Rating: **PG-13 (this chapter. Expect R for later chapters.)

**Pairing: **Kazuma/Ryuhou overall 3

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, hence I did not create Scryed! The story and all characters belong to Bandai, Yosuke Kuroda, Yasunari Toda, the little green gods, Bill Gates, and whoever else contributed to their creation. Namely, not me!

**Warnings: **This is a yaoi fic! If you don't like man on man action, please don't read this! If you do read this, it's your own damn fault so don't come crying to me when you have nightmares about your chemistry teacher giving your brother a cavity exam. Also, as you can see, I have a twisted sense of humor. I should put a warning for that too... Probably plenty of swearing, blood, guts, and adult situations. M/M sex in later chapters.

**A/N: **Keke... nn() This is my first fanfiction to be aired to the public! As a newbie, please feel free to review because I need all the reader's imput I can get. Constructive criticism is certainly welcome! Flames will be posted in my livejournal to be admired, sniggered at, dissected and mindraped. 3 Sorry if this starts out slow. I'm rather tired of predictable, obviously yaoi fics so I'm trying to go at this from a different approach. If you're looking for a fic where most of the chapter is filled with the charachters lustfully contemplating one another... I'm sorry to say this isn't it. This is most definatlya yaoi fic though. Watch out for lemons in later chapters, because Kazuma, Ryuhou, and I are all a bunch of lewd perverts!

Thank you, Rena (FF author: Cheza-chan) for your encouragement! You're my angel!

Lennith

**Chapter 1: Wasted Time**

It had been almost a year since Ryuhou last glimpsed the Shell Bullet. The rocky wastelands and endlessly blue sky offered no new clues to the man's whereabouts as Ryuhou careened through the desolate landscape in his jeep. The left front tire rattled its complaints and the needle of the fuel gauge had been dipping lower and lower the past hour. Ryuhou tightened his hands on the worn steering wheel. 'I know, I know. It's time to take a rest, you hunk of junk,' the man thought to himself. His own stomach groaned in time to the jarring of the vehicle. His clothes were soiled and disheveled from his last battle and his teal green hair hung limp and dirty around his face. It was enough to make a person like Ryuhou's, orderly and neat to a fault, skin crawl. After traveling without rest for three days it was time to find a village to refuel and patch up both him and the jeep. He cursed between clenched teeth. Another week of fruitless search for enemy, teammate, rival and chief irritant: Kazuma. Surrendering to the inevitable, Ryhou's elegant fingers manipulated the GPS panel methodically. Kazuma or no, he had to stop and rest for at least a night.

After their "friendly match," Kanami and Mimori had spent the better of a month nursing Ryuhou and Kazuma back to health. Both alter users had been at the very brink of death and even their unmatched stamina couldn't rush the healing of all their broken bones and abused organs. Ryuhou himself had suffered twelve broken bones, including two in his face, and a ruptured spleen. 'The bastard.' Ryuhou felt his jaw clench even tighter, resisting the urge to grind his teeth. He'd never had that habit before; it was a pestilence that came along with the said bastard. 'He had way too much fun watching me vomit up blood. At least he couldn't laugh without coughing up blood himself since I punctured his lung.' That, at least, gave him a smug sense of justification.

As was almost expected though, as soon as Kazuma could move enough to get around by himself he'd disappeared into the wilds again. Although the girls, especially Kanami, had been mortified, Ryuhou was not particularly surprised. What did surprise him though was that the Shell Bullet had evaded him for close to a year. Ryuhou had seen him twice within three months after Kazuma had left Kanami's side during skirmishes with the mainland. Then, he had simply disappeared. In the back of his mind, Ryuhou had always expected Kazuma to go off on his own, coming back to check on Kanami from time to time. He'd expected to see him irregularly, but often on the battlefield. He'd even thought that when the attacks became more frenzied, as they had been these days, that he'd be willing to partner up with Ryuhou again. The three months they'd spent working together to suppress the initial attacks from mainland hadn't been that bad. They had argued constantly and spent whatever time wasn't used destroying mainland tankers threatening to kill one another, but oddly enough they hadn't seemed to really find eachother to be bad company.

But after that second sighting Kazuma had neither visited Kanami or allowed Ryuhou a glimpse of him. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary that day. He was the same Kazuma, grinning like a feral beast, shouting insults and curses as he tore through the armored crafts like paper. When the battle had ended he had merely looked over towards Ryuhou to see if he was still alive, given a grin and a little wave and taken off. After six months of fighting with no news from Kazuma, Ryuhou had started to feel a bit anxious. It had started as just an uncomfortable gnawing feeling somewhere around his middle and had quickly grown into a searing fury. Everywhere the former Holy officer went he found only Kazuma's shadow. The villagers told him their stories and rumors of him. In the wastelands he found only Kazuma's footsteps which led him nowhere. He'd find ruins of rubble he was sure were caused by the Shell Bullet's wrath, but never Kazuma himself. Six months of intense tracking and searching had produced less than nothing.

Quite frankly, it pissed Ryuhou off to no end. He was a trained soldier and a guttersnipe like Kazuma had managed to keep slipping out of his grasp all this time. The bastard's friends were worried about him. HE was even worried about him. The mainland's attacks were becoming more frequent and frenzied. In his opinion, they were going to rally for one last hurrah soon and he had a feeling that when that happened it wouldn't be the kind of battle he'd like to go into alone. Loathe as he was to admit it, he'd need Kazuma's help.

The GPS panel beeped pleasantly, interrupting his increasingly irritated train of thought. His jaw hurt. He'd been grinding his teeth again. Resignedly he glanced over the map now displayed on the LCD panel. To his surprise it placed him within five miles of the village Urizane and Eelian had been living in. His thin brows arched upwards in contentment. Not only was he close to a village but he could check in with his former teammates. They might even know something about Kazuma. He muttered the name contemptuously. That too, had become a habit.

Sure enough, when he crested the hill he'd been creeping up a small, green valley with many small but well tended fields and a tangle of houses came into view. Urizane's village had not only survived raids, but had prospered. He allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up a little in relief. Too many villages he had come across had been either heaps of rubble or on the verge of it. Everywhere he went, though, the people were trying their best. The engine of the jeep gave one last sputter and died as the fuel ran out. Luckily from there on it was downhill and, counting his blessings, Ryuhou, former Holy officer, Alter Capabilist and runaway Kazuma hunter, guided the abused vehicle down the slope and into the town.


	2. Chapter 2: Stones Unturned

**Title: **Underground

**Author: **Lennith

**Rating: **PG-13 (this chapter. Expect R for later chapters.)

**Pairing: **Kazuma/Ryuhou overall 3

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, hence I did not create Scryed! The story and all characters belong to Bandai, Yosuke Kuroda, Yasunari Toda, the little green gods, Bill Gates, and whoever else contributed to their creation. Namely, not me!

**Warnings: **This is a yaoi fic! If you don't like man on man action, please don't read this! If you do read this, it's your own damn fault so don't come crying to me when you have nightmares about your chemistry teacher giving your brother a cavity exam. Also, as you can see, I have a twisted sense of humor. I should put a warning for that too... Probably plenty of swearing, blood, guts, and adult situations. M/M sex in later chapters.

**A/N: **OK, this one is a more healthy length this time. You never really get a good idea on Wordpad just how long the chapter is going to be on , haha! Sorry if once again this is boring. Sometimes I think I blab too much about detail and get too vague on what's actually happening... Like I've said before, reviews and constructive criticism would be lovely 3 This one has a nice little surprise for the fangirls in it! Kekekeke, I'm not telling! You'll just have to read and find out 3

-Lennith

**Chapter 2: Stones Unturned**

To Ryuhou's pleasure most of the houses of the village were shoddy but well maintained. The sound of children playing nearby lilted through the street and a woman sweeping her front doorstep gave him a curious look before going about her business. Down the street a few men laughed loudly at some unheard joke as they worked on hammering away at the frame of what was to be a new residence.

The young man felt a pang of guilt that he wasn't sure which house belonged to his friends. It had been a very long time since he'd visited Urizane and Eelian. His embarrassment was cut off abruptly as his eyes caught a familiar sight: Tachibana's green SUV. He brought his now crawling jeep to a halt in front of the quaint little house the car was parked in front of and spent a moment thinking before getting out. Last he knew Tachibana had been living with his girlfriend, Cammy, in the village a few miles away from this one, where Kanami and Mimori lived. Too tired to try to come up with a reasonable explanation as to what Tachibana Asuka was doing living here, Ryuhou gave a small sigh of exasperation and got out of the driver's seat. Wincing a little at his stiff and sore muscles, he strode up the the front door and gave a firm, insistent knock. He sweatdropped a little at the thundering of hurried footsteps to the door. 'Is this really Tachibana's house or is it inhabited by rabid elephants?' Ryuhou thought to himself grimly. The green-haired man jerked back as he heard the door's locks and latches being unfastened hastily and had to take a step back as the door was flung open. To Ryuhou's surprise and relief, Tachibana's slight, purple-haired figure filled the doorframe. He looked a bit odd though; face lit up and his body slightly heaving as if he had run to the door as fast as his legs could bring him.

"Ka--!" He cut himself short as he realized who was on his doorstep. "Ryuhou! What a surprise! What in the world..." The former Holy member tried to hide the way that his face fell. It was only for a moment, but Ryuhou caught it.

'"Ka?" Was he expecting Cammy? That would explain the crestfallen look.' "Sorry to intrude," Ryuhou said smoothly though he was still a little stunned at his friend's behavior. Well, Tachibana had always been emotional and excitable. "My jeep is out of gas and I stopped here to get it repaired when I saw your car so..."

"So you thought you'd drop in," Tachibana finished for him, smiling again. He looked the man over appraisingly. Ryuhou's uniform was torn in several places and soiled to the point of being almost unusable. It hung a bit too loose on his wiry frame, too. The man's usually proud and haughty face looked thin and strained. His blue-green hair, usually kept immaculately clean and clipped short, hung all the way down to below his shoulders in oily looking, straggling locks. It was a look Tachibana was used to seeing. He'd obviously been doing nothing but fighting and running around from one end of the Lost Grounds to the other with no care for himself or his health. "From the looks of it, it's not only your jeep that needs repairs," he said finally. "Come in, come in! It's not much, but at least let me give you a bath, a hot meal and a warm bed."

Ryuhou exhaled the nervous breath he'd been holding. He graced the younger man with as much as a smile a man such as himself could muster when worn down to the bone. "Thank you, it'd be much appreciated," he said, stepping into the house.

Tachibana had obviously been modest because to Ryuhou's eyes it seemed like a very nice home indeed. The dwelling was a bit small, but very cozy. There was a clean and well ordered kitchen as well as a reasonably large living area with a small unlit fireplace. The furniture was worn and mismatched, but clean and in good condition considering how little those in the Lost Grounds had. He thought the ceiling was unusually high until he realized that it had been built so that Tachibana's bedroom was actually set up as a loft above the kitchen and part of the living room with a small stairway leading up to it. The stairs started at a door on the first level, which Ryuhou assumed was the bathroom. Beyond the back door he could glimpse a small garden where the young alter user was obviously trying to coax vegetables and herbs to grow.

"You lied, Tachibana. This is a very nice house," Ryuhou complimented coolly. Tachibana's cheeks colored a little with the praise, obviously quite proud of his small kingdom he'd carved out of the wilderness.

"It's taken a lot of work, but I'm very happy with it," he said, chuckling a little as he ducked into the kitchen and put a kettle on the wood stove that obviously heated the place in the winter months.

"Did you build it?" Ryuhou considered sitting on the inviting plush couch, but given the condition of his clothes he opted to take a seat at one of the hand-hewn stools at the kitchen counter.

Tachibana grinned a little wider. "I helped build it along with Urizane, Eelian and the villagers, but it's really Eelian's baby. He designed it himself! He's been interested in making more efficient and comfortable houses for the villagers." There was a clink of porcelain as Tachibana set two tea mugs on the counter and started ruffling through the pantry for tea.

"Interesting." 'Well, that explains why the houses in this village look so much better than in most others.' One of the cat-like alter using creatures that Tachibana had adopted appeared from one of the couch cushions and leaped over to sniff at Ryuhou's shoe. He blinked at it as the fuzzy thing sneezed daintily and leapt to the counter. "Where are the rest of the cats?" he asked absently, stroking it's forehead with his index finger. The cat mewed and leaned into the touch, whipping it's chestnut fox-tail happily.

Tachibana grimaced slightly. "Three of them are prowling the streets. They like playing with the kids. One of the kittens wandered off on it's own and hasn't come back, and the last kitten Cammy took with her."

Ryuhou's brows rose a little again. Although he hadn't known Cammy at all, he knew how important she had been to Tachibana. Her leaving must have hurt him deeply. However, the young man didn't seem all too unhappy, he noted, watching Tachibana take the whistling kettle off the stove and fuss with serving the tea. "I'm sorry," he said shortly, not wanting to be rude and ask too much about something that didn't concern him.

"Huh?" Tachibana blinked his green eyes in confusion before he remembered what he'd last said. "Oh, thanks. She tried, but she just couldn't adjust to living out here. The Lost Grounds stifled her. I think... I had also changed too much for her to adjust to too. Scat," he addressed the cat firmly. The fuzzy creature gave Tachibana a disdainful look and leaped off the counter, which was promptly set with tea and a plate of fruit. Ryuhou smirked at the massive slice of watermelon. Urizane's crops must have been good. "In any case, it hasn't turned out to be so bad. I decided to move out here to help Eelian and Urizane get this village on track. Since Eternity Eight has healing abilities, I borrowed books from Mimori-san and have been training as a medic. Between Urizane, Eelian, the villagers, the cats and a few other pests, I really have no reason to feel lonely." The purple-haired boy grinned broadly and sipped his tea.

"I see. Well, it's good to know you're doing well," Ryuhou answered. His brows still hadn't lowered. Tachibana really had changed. He'd obviously done a lot of growing in a short span of time.

When they had finished their tea, Ryuhou politely asked to borrow his host's bathroom. He was surprised to find that the bathroom was neat, clean and had running warm and cold water. According to Tachibana, their village was able to enjoy good crops and luxuries like running water because it was located above a large underground spring. Tachibana handed him a stack of clean clothing, promising to clean and try to repair the soiled uniform once Ryuhou had taken his much needed bath and excused himself. Ryuhou turned on the warm water tap and let the shower run as he undressed. He hadn't realized just how bad he'd looked until he'd gotten a glimpse of himself in the small mirror above the sink. The tidy man berated himself for his slovenly state, tugging at he overgrown and dirty hair. He'd have to remember to find places to bathe more often. Luckily, although his uniform was torn and smelled like sweat and dirt, it didn't appear as if any of the stains would withstand a good wash. Thank God, because he really didn't want to return to Mimori's to get a replacement until absolutely necessary. She was a good woman, and if she hadn't become so desperately stifling he'd probably would have been rather fond of her. It'd only grown worse over time, instead of better. Last he'd seen her, she'd clung to him and made a scene when it was time for him to leave. He'd tried to be gentle with her, but her tears and her hands gripping his uniform had been unbearable. She had gone too far, and Mimori knew it as well.

With a guttural sound of disgust he stripped and eased to the steaming spray of water. Ryuhou couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of bliss at the feel of the clean warm water. Most of the time he'd had to settle for a bucket of water over the head while he was on the run. A real bath seemed like a deliciously sinful luxury. Utterly content for the moment, he let the water stream over his upturned face to trickle through his lengthy hair and down his back like warm fingers. Physical pleasure was something he rarely allowed himself to enjoy; the soldier in him deemed such things impractical. But some day, the Mainland would give up and the fighting would be over. What then? From the patterns of attacks they'd been receiving, that end was drawing nigh, and what does a soldier do without a war? 'Oh, I'll settle down in a village with Mimori, give her the children she wants so desperately and spend the rest of my life peaceful and happy as a farmer,' he thought sarcastically. Even though it had been in sarcasm, he had to bite his tongue to hold back the bile that rose in his throat. He forcefully scrubbed himself down with the pink bar of soap provided, as if to clean off the dirtiness of that idea.

He knew that kind of life would kill him. Such unproductive idleness would drive him mad. He needed to fight, to push himself further and further. That was the only way he felt alive. The thought made his blood heat, or maybe it was just the hot water. 'As long as that man is still alive, at least I can count on someone to spar with. If he can stay alive.' His mouth turned it's corners upwards a little, but that raw anxious feeling blossomed painfully in he stomach again. 'He's being reckless again. Borderline suicidal, throwing himself into any battle that comes his way. The last wreckage I found was an entire fleet with two carriers... If he continues like this he'll either be killed or burn himself out before I can catch up with him. You'd think after all this time he'd have learned that sometimes it's better to work together.' The hot water, steam, and the gnawing sensation in his stomach made him feel dizzy. He leaned heavily against the tile wall to his side, resting his cheek against the cool ceramic. "Kazuma... You can't die on me."

Tachibana held up the smelly uniform and examined it distastefully. He simply had to get friends with better grooming habits. After all his experience with dealing with torn, burned, soiled, and bloodied garments he felt he could easily open a laundromat. He blamed himself for his own mother-henning behavior. By rights it was his own decision to keep cleaning and repairing his friends' mutilated clothes. With a sigh he set the gament to soak in a tub of warm sudsy water. He'd let the soaking take care of the heavier stains before he set about scrubbing and rinsing the resilient clothes.

"Thanks for the shower." Tachibana looked up to see Ryuhou looking a great deal more like himself, if not a bit peaked. The white shirt Tachibana had leant him was a bit tight, as Ryuhou was broader in the chest and shoulders than Tachibana, but the denim jeans appeared to fit pretty well. The younger man giggled a little. It was so weird to see Ryuhou, the great Alter Capabilist and defender of justice looking so damn casual.

"You're welcome," he replied, his green eyes a little concerned. "Are you alright? You look a little feverish."

Ryuhou shook his head, he cheeks still a little flushed. "I just got carried away with the hot water. It's been at least a month since I had a hot shower." He did, however, settle down limply on the couch with a soft thud. He didn't even notice Tachibana had snuck up on him until he felt something cold against his forehead. The composed officer admonished himself from hissing and drawing away from something so completely non-dangerous as a can of orange juice. "T-thank you," he stammered in embarrassment, trying to ignore Tachibana's chuckle. He drained the entire can in one drought.

The younger man couldn't help but grin. The last few weeks had been miserably lonely. Having someone in his house, the familiar interactions, even if it was silly it still felt good. "I took a look at that jeep of yours, Ryuhou," he said, interrupting his thoughts. "I can repair it myself, if you don't mind."

Ryuhou abandoned the empty can on the coffee table. "Thanks, I'd be grateful."

"And you can get some gas from Goro's. It's a little shop down the street. He'll try to charge you an arm and a leg, but just remind him you're an acquaintance of mine and haggle with him and he'll go back down to regular price."

To this Ryuhou just nodded and looked thoughtful for a second. "Tachibana... I need to ask you. I've been trying to track down Kazuma. He hasn't shown his face to me for a year. Have you heard anything of him lately? Even a rumor would suffice."

Tachibana's body tensed, his eyes widening. Unsure of what to say or do, and unable to act on any of the suggestions that flew through his head, he fell silent.

"He's been recklessly attacking entire fleets by himself," he continued into his companion's silence. Was it just him or did Tachibana suddenly look incredibly uncomfortable? "I'm sure you've noticed," he genstured to the thin scars on his cheeks, "that our alter abilities, though powerful, take a toll on our bodies. I'm afraid if he continues he'll burn himself out, maybe even kill himself. I've been trying to catch up to him and beat some sense into his thick skull, but he's eluded me for a year and it seems even now I'm hardly closer than when I started." He paused, looking to Tachibana again, who still looked ready to jump out of his skin.

"Kazuma... was here," Tachibana said slowly after another pregnant silence. He winced at the violent movement from the couch.

"He was here?! When?! How long ago?!" Ryuhou's graceful hands knotted into fists, his right swinging out so hazardously that it sent the empty juice can flying from its place on the low table. Tachibana gave another jerk backwards, biting his lower lip nervously. It took the senior officer a moment to realize that his behavior was both rude and unnecessary to his host. "Sorry, please tell me. Now," he said darkly, eyes tightening into cruel slits though he fought to reseat himself and drop his threatening posture.

"The last time he was here was three months ago," Tachibana answered, finally getting past what seemed to be a huge lump in his throat.

"What do you mean, 'the last time?'" Ryuhou snarled in spite of himself. "Explain! How long ago?!"

The purple haired boy could feel the faint thrumming in the air that signified that an alter was on the verge of materializing. "I will as soon as you calm yourself, Ryuhou! Don't you dare start blowing holes in my house when I've opened it to you," he snapped.

The words were like a glass of cold water thrown in the elder's face. 'What the hell am I doing? I'm threatening a colleague who's shown me nothing but hospitality and kindness. It's all his fault. That man... He makes me seethe inside!' Ryuhou snapped his mouth shut and willed his muscles to relax. "Please excuse my irrational behavior, Tachibana," he said in a cool, clipped voice. "When you're ready, please explain. Just realize that I need to catch up to him as soon as possible."

Tachibana nodded, taking a moment to run his hand through his short hair. It never failed to surprise him how much of a rise one could get out of Ryuhou when it came to Kazuma. If anything, the latter's absence had only made this worse. "The last time Kazuma was here was three months ago," Tachibana repeated slowly, as if still afraid that the wrong words could set Ryuhou off again. "The first time he came was about five and a half months ago. You're right, he's been altering without any reserve at all. When he stumbled into town he could hardly move. Ryuhou, let me continue." He gave a sharp look at the other, who clamped his mouth shut again and leaned back into the couch once more. "As I was saying, he stumbled into town, hardly able to move, so I took him home with me to treat his injuries. He was mostly in such a bad state because he obviously hadn't eaten in days and was dehydrated as well, but you're right, Ryuhou. The constant use of his powerful alter without restraint is slowly damaging and poisoning his system."

"May I ask," Ryuhou cut in eagerly before catching himself and calming his voice again, "how exactly it's been damaging him? And the symptoms?"

Tachibana nodded again. "From what I can tell, it's a simple fact of nature that human bodies are not made to channel such immense energy... When we use a regular alter, our bodies can adjust, channel the energy, and reform together once the alter is released. I'm not quite sure of this, since my own alter does not alter my body, but I think that most of the energy from the alter returns to the body, using it to reform the alter user's original body. When Kazuma, and you too, I suppose, releases his alter, it's simply too powerful. The energy that isn't used to reform his arm is jolted into his system, causing the damage. As for symptoms, I think you know them well. Scarring that grows in flux with how often and carelessly you alter, and of course pain." The younger capabilist shrugged his slender shoulders. "I used my Eternity Eight to patch him up, but it took three days of my having to actually invade his mind and reorder his body structure in his arm to heal him."

Ryuhou brought a knuckle to his lips and bit down on it thoughtfully. From what Tachibana said, his fears for Kazuma's life had not been unfounded. Why the hell he should care about that idiot's life made little sense to him, except that fact that if there were no Kazuma it would be up to him alone to fight the Mainland's last wave of attacks. That gnawing feeling in his middle had come back. This time it had crept into his chest and seemed to twist his insides painfully. "How... bad are his scars now?" he finally asked.

The boy's soft mouth tightened, making his young face look very grim. "All the way up his arm, over his shoulder and his right shoulder blade. Also the scar on his cheek has lengthened and crawls up the side of his temple. That's the one that worries me."

The green-haired man released the finger from his mouth with a hiss. That didn't sound particularly reassuring. "I interrupted your story. You found him, helped him heal for three days, and what then?" Tachibana shifted a little, one corner of his mouth curving upwards boyishly for a fraction of a second before he hid it.

"I managed to convince him to take a rest. Although I had technically healed him, his body needed rest to heal its deeper wounds. He stayed for two weeks."

That struck Ryuhou as unnatural, and he snapped back to attention out of his thoughtfulness.'That brute can hardly stay in one place for two days, let alone two weeks. Something is wrong here.' The twisting in his chest agreed. The alter user was so disturbed by this thought that he didn't realize his companion had continued his story, and came back to attention in midsentence.

"-- him that he could stay as long as he wanted, but you know Kazuma. He left to who knows where. I thought he was chasing after you... You know how you two just gravitate towards one another. Sometimes I think you two only live to fight one another again," Tachibana said wearily.

Ryuhou's fingers twisted into the unsuspecting cushions of the couch. Those last two lines Tachibana had said... He knew those words and that tone only too well. They were the same that Cherise used to say, before he really understood what she meant by it, before he understood the hopelessness of them: the jealousy and defeat, the knowing that you'll always come second. He admonished himself for both thinking up something so stupid and for being so blind as to not seeing it before.

He cast his eyes over Tachibana, trying to look at him from a different perspective. Yes, he was a very attractive young man. He was a little on the small side, not being very tall and slender, but very nicely proportioned. His face was unmarred and youthful, the contrast of his deep purple hair and crystal green eyes unusual and alluring. Most of all, he knew the strength that lay dormant in Tachibana's deceivingly small body, and it was strength that would attract Kazuma. Although he was slight of build, he knew perfectly well that the younger man was very fit and could match someone nearly double his weight, if he had to. But his physical body was frail compared to his alter. Eternity Eight, though not the strongest or most resilient alter, was incredibly adaptable and could be a dangerous adversary in a one-on-one alter duel. Although the boy's personality had used to be about on par with a half-rotten eggplant, after he'd left Holy and faced Kazuma he had drastically changed. His heart twisted in agreement. 'Yes, he is the sort of person Kazuma would take as a lover. I can't jump to conclusions though. Don't be rash, Ryuhou. Make sure you have enough evidence before you start throwing around accusations that your teammate is having a homosexual affair with your rival.' It just made too much sense though... Tachibana's odd behavior, the way he started to say "Ka-" when Ryuhou had come to his door, the multitude of subtle hints his companion had unconsciously given him seemed to spell it out clearly to him. But he needed to be sure.

Ryuhou paused another moment, a bit unsure of how to proceed now that he had had his revelation. Tachibana was giving him another worried look. He must have been silent too long. "Sorry, just thinking," Ryuhou muttered. "So he stayed to weeks and left. Then what?"

Tachibana's brow wrinkled. Something was going on in Ryuhou's head. He had seen the look on his companion's face. The man had gone stark pale, then blazing red, then a sickly green before going back to pale. "He left and then came back two weeks later. He was injured again but not nearly as badly. He only stayed two days that time. Then he came back a week after that and stayed four days. After that, he came back once about a month and a half later and stayed a couple days again. That was three months ago and I haven't heard anything from him since."

Ryuhou's eyes narrowed, glittering coldly. 'He came back three times and stayed more than a day for each visit. I doubt I'm wrong.' "How did Kazuma pay you? I know perfectly well he doesn't accept anything for free," he asked cruelly and was rewarded by Tachibana squirming uncomfortably and fighting to hold back a blush that Ryuhou had already seen.

"Housework," Tachibana said quickly, trying to cover his discomfort. Was it him, or was Ryuhou antagonizing him? 'He knows, doesn't he? Is he going to beat the crap out of me for being gay? No, that's not like Ryuhou. He's always been live and let live, and it'd be incredibly hypocritical for him to beat me for homosexual tendencies when he does nothing but obsess about another man... That man...' He shook his head forcefully. Ryuhou certainly looked like he wanted to kill him, but he knew the elder wouldn't lay a hand on him. It was far too beneath his personal standards.

"Housework," Ryuhou raised a brow cruelly. He knew he was being unnecessarily nasty to the poor boy, but he didn't care. "Somehow I find it hard to imagine Kazuma in an apron, dusting and doing dishes."

'Actually he looks pretty damn hot in an apron, you bastard,' Tachibana thought to himself smugly. "N-no, of course not. He'd break all the dishes. I just had him help in the garden and help the villagers with their construction projects."

Ryuhou clenched his jaw. He was almost convinced. He went for the final blow. "And how should I repay your hospitality?" He leaned closer to Tachibana, looking searchingly and piercingly into his eyes. "Should I pay you as Kazuma repaid you?"

Tachibana turned the color of a perfectly ripe tomato and struggled to get something out of his mouth besides and indignant squeak. Ryuhou's cheek twitched, his hands clenching so hard his knuckles turned as white as a dead man's. The pain inside of him made his head swim. He had to get out of there before he did something unforgivable to Tachibana, who was completely innocent of his blind rage. He stood up so fast that Tachibana staggered backwards and the coffee table gave a small leap.

"Excuse me," he wrenched out of his throat, fighting so hard to keep it from screaming that it came out as something close to a growl. "I'm going to check on that gasoline. Thank you for your graciousness. I will return later."

To Tachibana's utter surprise Ryuhou stalked quickly out of his house, moving with unnatural stiffness, and left through the front door, which shut a little harder than was really needed. He blinked his green eyes is disbelief. In his opinion, the whole world must have gone mad. With a sigh and a shake of his purple head, he set about cleaning the small mess he and his guest had made.

**A/N: **Oh my! Kazuma and Tachibana sittin' in a tree! I'm sorry, I simply could not ignore the canon (and cuteness) of throwing Tachibana a little Kazu-lovin. Ohohoho! You can hate me if you like, but it makes things interesting! It also throws the yaoi fangirls a bone, since sadly there won't be any man-sex for a little bit yet. I'M SORRY. As a rabid fangirl myself, I know how frustrating it is to have to wait for man-sex!


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

**Title: **Underground

**Author: **Lennith

**Rating: **PG-13 (this chapter. Expect R for later chapters.)

**Pairing: **Kazuma/Ryuhou overall. KazuTachi too, because variety is the spice of life! Ohoho!

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, hence I did not create Scryed! The story and all characters belong to Bandai, Yosuke Kuroda, Yasunari Toda, the little green gods, Bill Gates, and whoever else contributed to their creation. Namely, not me!

**Warnings: **This is a yaoi fic! If you don't like man on man action, please don't read this! If you do read this, it's your own damn fault so don't come crying to me when you have nightmares about your chemistry teacher giving your brother a cavity exam. Also, as you can see, I have a twisted sense of humor. I should put a warning for that too... Probably plenty of swearing, blood, guts, and adult situations. M/M sex in later chapters.

**A/N:** Uwa! I'm so happy that I got some reviews on that last chapter! I was afraid my story would just be left floating and unread on simply because A.) The story is awful, and B.) s.CRY.ed is a horribly underappreciated anime. And that would make me oh so very sad T-T I have a tendency to fall in love with less-than-mainstream series, you see. Anyway, back on topic!

**Eloy Brightdreamer:** My very first review!!! ::worships, throws petals at feet:: Thank you so much for bothering to read "Underground" and thank you so much more for giving your opinion! I know chapter 2 is wonky I just changed it again, haha. Like I've mentioned, I'm a complete newbie to I've actually changed that chapter three times, trying to work out the kinks. But thank you for letting me know about that, because I'd thought I'd finally had it fixed until you mentioned it! Hopefully this chapter will be more agreeable X3 And I'm so happy that you feel that my Ryuhou is believable That's really been my struggle... I'm sure you know what I mean, as a fellow porn-WITH-plot author, but I've seen way too many yaoi fics where the characters, though doing delightfully naughty things with one-another, are so out of character that it just doesn't seem even remotely plausible. I'll work hard to keep up to your standard and I can't wait to read your fics too! If I start to stray, please smack me upside the head and set me back on the right track. I'm not a member of the KazuRyu comm on LJ, but I'm certainly considering joining and posting there, now that you've mentioned it.

**Cheza-chan:** Oh, my darling, dearest Rena! clings I'm so happy you got a chance to read and review me! "_I wanna see Kazuma screw Tachibana so bad now... rams her head into a wall_" LOL! I know, so do I! I wasn't planning on putting anything too graphically KazuTachi so as not to turn off the KazuRyu/RyuKazu fans, but now that I have it in my head, it's so hard to ignore. I expect to throw in a little KazuTachi hankypanky next chapter or the one after... and if I get encouragement I may do a little side fic covering the KazuTachi months before Ryuhou comes bashing in. Good idea? Bad idea?

Hum, yes! I hope more people will read and review soon... Mostly just because I'm still quite insecure with my baby. snuggles Ryuhou You poor, lovelorn, confused idiot, you...

-Lennith

ixi

**Chapter 2: Lost and Found**

_And I hate..._

_And I hate..._

_And I hate elevator music,_

_the way we fight,_

_the way I'm left here_

_silent._

_Oh, these little earthquakes... Here we go again._

_Oh, these little earthquakes... Doesn't take much to rip us into pieces._

Tori Amos, "Little Earthquakes"

ixi

As soon as he was out of the house, Ryuhou's jaws clenched and started grinding again. Despite his previous efforts to train himself out of the habit, this time he made no effort to stop himself. His mind was far too busy thinking murderous thoughts to deny himself the simple pleasure of mashing his teeth together. It wasn't until he realized that he was about to put his fist through a nearby tree that he managed to get a grip on himself. His kuckles collided roughly with the bark of the said innocent bystander, sending it splintering to the ground and causing his hand to smart. After a moment's consideration he withdrew, rubbing his hand gingerly. Such childish behavior left him bewildered. What was he so angry about? The fact that Kazuma was in a homosexual relationship? He mulled this over, continuing his walk at a more steady pace. Surprisingly the idea of Kazuma preferring men didn't really bother him. It made perfect sense to him, actually. Kazuma viewed people he cared for who were weak to be a heavy burden. As odd as it was for a man who couldn't seem to stay in one place for long or devote himself to a single task without running off on his own, Kazuma was actually unerringly responsible when it came to the people he held close to his heart. Having a relationship with a tender woman would be an unbelievably painful thing for him. Having a relationship with a strong fighter like Tachibana would be not only more pleasurable for him, but much more compatible to his way of life. He'd never found homosexuality to be particularly distasteful himself for that same reason. Both of them lived the life of a soldier... to be romantically or even physically involved with someone who was outside of that was, for him, impossible. It was unfair to leave someone behind; to leave them without them knowing when you're returning, if you'll be returning. Maybe it wasn't true of all women, but from the women he'd known, the constant risk of the one you love never coming back seemed to break them so easily. Ryuhou didn't like causing people, especially women, unnecessary pain and so had avoided any such relationships. Even so, he had not come through unscathed. Cherise's sacrifice was like a ring of lead around his heart, even now.

His hand hurt. So did his head and chest. So, if it wasn't the idea of homosexuality that bothered him, what was it? His stomach lurched unpleasantly as a reason began to surface before he could push it down in denial. Could it be that he was angry that Kazuma had chosen Tachibana? He shook his head vigorously as a far more reasonable explanation formed itself in his head. 'Here I am spending all this time looking for the bastard without rest and I find he's been enjoying a warm bed and a warm body while I've been sleeping in the dirt. It's only natural that I'd be furious when he's been fucking Tachibana left and right and center...' He curbed his thought roughly before his mind could conjure more graphic visualizations and he felt the seething hot anger in his stomach die down with the train of thought. Ryuhou, proud and orderly as ever nodded to himself in approval. He'd found the source of his anger and it was a reasonable one. He flexed his hand testingly. The stinging pain was also fading. Now he wished that uncomfortable feeling in his chest and stomach would follow suit, but of course it didn't. With a sigh he continued down the street, hoping he'd find something to distract his attention.

About a half hour of wandering brought him to the watermelon fields, where Urizane and Eelian were clearly visible among the workers there. Time had seemed to be as kind to them as it had to Tachibana. Urizane had always been a hearty and resilient person anyway, but he had always seemed happiest when tending his melons. Eelian was more of a fragile breed, but the peaceful village had taken the wasted, fearful look from his eyes and he'd gained a little weight. They both smiled broadly and rushed up to him when they took note of their former commander's presence.

"Ryuhou," Urizane greeted between short breaths, "what on earth are you doing here? What's up? There a fight? You need our help?"

Eelian smiled mildly. "If there was something happening nearby I would have known. Welcome, Ryuhou. It is good to see you."

Ryuhou managed a small smile himself. It was good to be back among friends, and a little of his anxiety lifted. "Thank you, Eelian, Urizane. I've been trying to find Kazuma. I know he's been here recently and it's the best lead I've had in a year."

Eelian's eyes widened and Urizane let out a booming laugh. "Figures you'd be chasing that guy around. Should have guessed it first! A year though, huh? You're still persistent, I see." Ryuhou coughed and looked away, a bit unsure of what he was supposed to say to that.

"Ryuhou, my alter hasn't been very reliable lately but I can try to look for him for you," Eelian offered softly, glaring at Urizane who continued to chuckle as Ryuhou got more and more irritated. "If he's likely to be nearby then there's a higher chance I might find something."

The green-haired young man brightened visibly, ignoring Urizane's baiting. "That would be exceedingly useful, Eelian. I'd appreciate it," he said a little too quickly, which caused Urizane to grin broader. Eelian also smiled, his pale face looking more alive than Ryuhou had ever remembered seeing it while in Holy. The boy was obviously happy to be of some help, because immediately he closed his eyes and summoned his alter. It actually didn't take more than a few minutes before his attention focused.

"Found him, Ryuhou. Four kilometers one hundred and twenty seven meters south-southeast from here. I can give you the coordinates if you want," he said smoothly, writing the GPS coordinates on a scrap of paper. Ryuhou's face blanched and his jaw dropped. After a year of searching he hadn't expected to get Kazuma's location so easily! He mentally cursed himself for not asking for Eelian's help months ago.

"What is he doing? What's his condition?" he asked coolly, once he had enough sense to take the paper and speak in a normal voice.

"He's wounded and sleeping in the wastes," Eelian answered. "I doubt he'll be running off anytime soon..."

"Thank you, Eelian. Sorry, but I'm leaving now. I'll see you two later." And with that Ryuhou turned sharply on his heals and stalked purposefully back to the town to acquire that blasted gasoline.

Urizane and Eelian stared after Ryuhou's practically running figure for a moment. It was Urizane that broke the shocked silence with a chuckle. "I guess some people and things just don't change. He'll be back, so let's go back to work."

Eelian silently agreed.

ixi

Kazuma awoke to the sound of an approaching vehicle. His body tensed at the intensifying thrum of the engine. "Kuso... Can't a guy have some peace out here?" he muttered to himself. His left hand reached out searchingly for his right arm, as if making sure it was still there, and was rewarded with a fresh wave of pain. Despite Tachibana's warnings he had been careless again. He figured what was the use. No matter what, his arm would always hurt if he altered, and if it wasn't in constant pain it was frighteningly numb. He massaged the sore flesh gingerly, hoping the vehicle would pass him by because he wasn't sure if he could come up with the strength right now to get to his feet and fight right now. The alter criminal closed his eyes again. The sun was too right to sleep properly, anyway. To his dismay the noise only got louder and coughed as a wave of dust passed over his face and the air was filled with the sharp squealing of brakes. When he opened his eyes again he could make out the wheels and chassy of a jeep, not unlike one of the hundreds of vehicles Kimishimi had owned and he'd destroyed, and an all too familiar figure getting out of it. His lips curled into a feral grin. He'd been hoping to put this off for a while longer, yet hoping every day that they'd meet again. Feeling a bit of his strength return to him, he managed to prop himself up on his left elbow in the dirt.

"Fancy meeting you in a place like this," he drawled as his rival and ally stood before him. He was surprised when Ryuhou didn't instantly retort and took a moment to look the young man over. The scars on his cheeks had lengthened a little since he'd seen him last and he'd obviously lost weight; he could tell, even beneath the t-shirt and denim that looked so ridiculous on him. His hair had grown rather long, and it was obvious the other had simply never bothered to cut it. His face looked lean and hungry, his ruby eyes cold and glittering like a snake's. They both regarded one another silently, Kazuma waiting for some sort of response from Ryuhou until his patience finally broke. "If you're going to just stand there and glare at me, I'm going back to sleep," he announced irritably and lowered himself back to the unyielding dirt. He never made it to his "mattress" though because before his head could meet with the ground Ryuhou had grasped his collar and forced him into a sitting position.

Ryuhou drank in the other's face as if he'd never see it again, making up for all the lost time. "What the hell is wrong with you, Ryuhou?! Either say something or let me go back to sleep, you bastard! That hurts!" Kazuma fought to escape from the older boy's hold on him, but he was weakened with pain and exhaustion and Ryuhou's grasp was as firm as steel at his neck.

"Who's a bastard?" Ryuhou said coolly. "Who's the one who's turned his back on everyone and made me run after his sorry, ignorant, and incredibly stupid ass for a year?!" His reserve broke so quickly, his words dripping with venom and frustration as he unknowingly pulled the man a little closer. Tachibana had been right. His reckless altering had caused the scars on his body to deepen and spread much more quickly than they had on his own body. The growth of the scar below his eye, now just kissing the bridge of his nose, was evidence of it.

Kazuma chuckled gratingly. 'His reaction is even better than I'd hoped,' he thought to himself. He raised his hand in a mock salute. "Why, that'd be me." He grunted in pain as Ryuhou released his grip and shoved him roughly backwards. Although it took no small effort, Kazuma forced himself to his feet as Ryuhou rose to his own and started to walk away. The former Holy officer was obviously furious, much to Kazuma's michievious delight. "Aww, Ryu-chan, did you miss me? C'mon, talk to me. This silent treatment is making you seem like a girl," he taunted, reaching a hand to Ryuhou's shoulder, as much as in need for support on his feet as a teasing gesture. He was rewarded with a sharp blow to the said hand and he floundered for a moment for his balance before Ryuhou turned and steadied him. The touch was again, far from gentle. Kazuma could tell by the other's eyes that he was one step away from getting a hole in his stomach if he didn't watch his words. The dusty young man raised both his hands in surrender, feeling enough pain in his body without another added injury. The man's silence was quickly eating at his short temper though. "Spit it out already, Ryuhou! Obviously there's something you want to say to me, so say it!"

The problem was, of course, that Ryuhou wasn't sure what he wanted to say. For all the time he'd been chasing after Kazuma, he'd never put much thought into what to do once he'd actually caught up to him. His fingers clenched a little more into Kazuma's shoulders, not intending to cause the other pain, as it surely did, but to make sure he was actually there. He opened his mouth to say something, but finding neither breath or words he snapped it shut again. All he was aware of was the pounding of blood in his ears and Kazuma's warm flesh beneath his fingers. His emotions fluctuated dangerously between murderous anger and intense relief that he'd been able to meet the man before he'd killed himself. He hadn't realized how long he'd just been standing there staring and clutching at Kazuma or how close he'd gotten to the other until suddenly Kazuma leaned forward. Ryuhou didn't know what was happening until it was too late, and the slightly shorter alter user closed the small distance between them and planted a firm kiss over his lips. It only lasted a couple seconds, but it seemed an eternity rolled by. Ryuhou's fingers first relaxed around the other's shoulder reflexively before tightening crushingly again. Despite anything that Ryuhou had heard people say about kisses, it wasn't soft and sweet at all. Kazuma's lips were rough and dry from being in the wastes so long. The confused, green-haired man didn't even realize that he was actually letting this happen until he felt Kazuma's tongue press his lips. His red eye flew open and he roughly shoved the surprised alter user backwards, wiping at is mouth curiously though trying to pass it off as disgust.

"What in hell do you think you're doing, Kazuma?!" he said in a very low, deadly voice.

Kazuma grinned and chuckled, obviously rather pleased to have flustered his rival. 'I wonder if he knows he's blushing? Or if he knows he's pretty when he blushes? Best not say that. You're lucky he hasn't torn your head off already.' "Well," he started with a drawl, "you were just eyeing me up, looking like you wanted to do it but didn't know how to go about it, so I thought I was tired of just standing there with you leering at me so I did it myself." He grinned even more at Ryuhou's small cough of disgust.

"You are an irresponsible, incorrigible bastard, you know that?! People have been worried about you!" Ryuhou spat out, his temper finally giving.

"Aw, you've been worried about me, Ryu-chan? I'm flattered," Kazuma said in a honeyed sort of voice, unable to resist milking all the fun out of this situation he could get. He licked his lips thoughtfully. "Hm, watermelon. You've been visiting that watermelon freak, Ryuhou?" He instantly regretted it. Ryuhou's open hand collided with his left temple, making the world dance playfully for a second.

"Idiot! Haven't you even thought about Tachibana?!"

Kazuma sobered, straightening himself upright and drawing himself to his full height. He smirked a little when he noticed he was a little taller than Ryuhou this way. "What about Tachibana? He knows I come and go as I please."

"He's your lover!" Ryuhou spat out, instantly feeling a little embarrassed and stupid once he'd said it. "Can't you be a little more considerate? You have the manners of a pig."

To this, Kazuma took some offense. "What goes on between Tachibana and I is none of your concern. He knew what he was getting into and it's nothing but casual, ya hear? Why should it bother you?" he sneered now, knowing he had his rival right where he wanted him. "Are you jealous, Ryuuhou?"

The usually collected man made an odd sputtering noise before his eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about, cretin," he snapped.

Kazuma only answered with another laugh. "You know, Ryuhou, for someone who think's they're so smart you're really quite stupid." Kazuma dared to lean closer, tilting his rival's chin up with his gloved hand though it pained him. "I thought you would have gotten it by now."

Ryuhou's stomach curled in on itself uncomfortably, but he used the opportunity to grab the other cruelly by the right wrist. "I'm taking you to Tachibana's for treatment. You're injured. I don't care what you do while you're there, but if you run away from me again, the next time I catch you I'll beat you until you lose all your teeth and you won't be able to see at ALL because your left eye will have to be sewn shut." He shoved Kazuma into the passenger seat and carefully buckled the man in before walking around the front of the jeep to take his place in the driver's seat. Kazuma grinned a bit sheepishly.

"Guess I can't argue with that logic," he said playfully, leaning back into the upholstered seat and finding it far more comfortable than the rocks he'd been resting on earlier.

ixi

**A/N**: Whew, one chapter done in one day! Don't expect this sort of fast-food delivery service every day, folks! Talking to Cheza-chan and reading my reviews inspired me to press onwards and outwards! Poor Ryuhou, Kazuma is confusing him so XD ::Rattles Ryuhou so his head snaps back and forth:: IT'S REALLY NOT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND! JUST FOLLOW YOUR HORMONES, DOROTHY! Hahaha, sorry, Ryuhou, don't kill me. And Kazuma, you owe me $20 for letting you have that kiss so early on in the story. C'mon, cough it up...


	4. Chapter 4: Eggs and Tentacles

**Title: **Underground

**Author: **Lennith

**Rating: **PG-13 (expect the next chapter to be R, kekekeke!)

**Pairing: **Kazuma/Ryuhou overall. KazuTachi too, because variety is the spice of life!

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, hence I did not create Scryed! The story and all characters belong to Bandai, Yosuke Kuroda, Yasunari Toda, the little green gods, Bill Gates, and whoever else contributed to their creation. Namely, not me!

**Warnings: **This is a yaoi fic! If you don't like man on man action, please don't read this! If you do read this, it's your own damn fault so don't come crying to me when you have nightmares about Cloud, Sephiroth, and a random tentacle. Also, as you can see, I have a twisted sense of humor. I should put a warning for that too... Probably plenty of swearing, blood, guts, and adult situations. M/M sex in later chapters.

**A/N:** Oh my! 6 reviews! Thank you so much for your support, everyone! I know it doesn't seem like much, but considering the average number for reviews on Scryed fics seems to be 2, this seems like a massive achievement for me! Haha, I'm in the wrong business, I guess. If I were writing a Naruto fic I'd be getting a lot more readers, but I do adore under-appreciated series X3 Thanks to all your encouragements, I'm now definately planning on writing that KazuTachi side-fic! ::Love!:: The only thing is that my sister, master controller of this PC, will have the next two weeks off of her classes, SO I probably won't get a chance to work on it, or this fic, very much for a while. I promise to work on both of them as much as I can, though. ((I'm a college student back at my family's home for the winter holiday, so as a guest I have to put my family's needs first.))

**Eloy Brightdreamer**: Haha! Yes, poor Ryuhou _is_ utterly clueless. All of his stomach problems are really him just feeling the wonderful pains of anxiety that come along with love; he's just never felt them before and too deep in denial to recognize them XD That's really the keyword for Ryuhou in this fic: Denial! But don't fret, he'll eventualy come to terms with such things. It just seems like the way he would behave naturally, to me. As you say, "No flowers and sweet kisses for these guys, nope." At least certainly not at the start n-- Thank you again for your support! I doubt I'd be working so hard without your constant reviews and encouragements! ::hug!:: Review and stalk me as much as you like! The more you do, the more the fic will grow!

**Cheza-Chan**: Ohohoho! Rena, you know how much I depend on you and how I hold your opinion in the highest regards! Any feedback and help from you is so very much treasured! Personally I like your Kazuma better too, it's just that I don't think him and Ryuhou are at the stage that Kazuma can pull off the kind of stunts you have him pulling yet without Ryuhou either killing him or fleeing for his virginity X3 So my Kazuma will have to stay a little more subdued for a bit, kekeke. Doesn't mean he can't get frisky with Tachibana yet, though! DUN DUN DUN... ::dramatic music::

**Quycksylver**: Oh how wonderful! A new reviewer! ::pounce!:: Once again, I'm very happy that people are thinking that my characterizations are believable. I just can't imagine Ryuhou going all gooey and floral right off the bat... He is such an uptight prat, after all! Aww, but he does have a good side... It's just a matter of forcing the jerk to show it. I'm very happy that my Kazuma is satisfactory, too! I was a little worried about it as I was writing him... and I haven't really had a chance to develop him too much, but this chapter should fix that. So if he seems off, please tell me. As for Tachibana.... yes, the poor dear. I'm a huge Tachibana fan myself! I mean, where would s.CRY.ed be without the regent soccer-mom? He's such a good character and I feel badly for putting him in such a position, but I'm working hard on figuring out a way to carry out the fic with him gaining a little happiness too!

ixi

**Chapter 4: Eggs and Tentacles**

_Ringing, stinging,  
jerking like a nervous bird,  
ramming up against its cage.  
Calls to me throughout the day.  
See the feathers fly!  
I've been on fire, yet I still stay frozen so deep in the night.  
My smooth contemplations will always be broken.  
My deepest concerns will remain buried and unspoken.  
No, I don't have any change, but here's a few subway tokens._  
Cake, "No Phone"

ixi

Ryuhou was slightly worried that Kazuma slipped from conscienceness again on the bumpy ride back to the village, but true to his unpredictable nature the young man awakened again just as they reached Tachibana's house. He yawned loudly and started to make a show of stretching his arms but hissed and quickly stopped when pain refreshed his memory that his arm was still injured. Ryuhou shook his head, and muttered something that sounded like the word "idiot" amidst a jumble of low curses.

Kazuma frowned, pouting a little as he unbuckled his seatbelt and waited for Ryuhou to get out of the jeep to try and get out himself. To his disappointment, Ryuhou bypassed his door and walked straight to Tachibana's doorstep. "Hey, have a little heart, Ryuhou," he said sulkily. "I'm injured here and I think I broke a couple ribs thanks to your driving skills. C'mon, help me up, ya prick!" Ryuhou gave him a cold glare, but relented. The green-haired man helped Kazuma to his feet. "That's more like it! So, are you going to lend me your shoulder, or would you prefer to carry me over the threshhold like a bride," he sneered, batting his eyelashes. Refusing to be baited, Ryuhou slung Kazuma's left arm over his shoulder and and gripped his injured burden firmly around the waist with his own arm. It was a bit awkward, but the two managed to stumble the short distance to the door.

"Idiot, at least have the decency to knock!" Ryuhou hissed as Kazuma twisted the doorknob and flung the door open with his free hand.

Kazuma rolled his eyes. "If you don't loosen up, one day you're going to snap in half. Tachibana! Tadaima," he bellowed into the house, breaking out of Ryuhou's hands to stagger inside.

"Careful, you fool!" Kazuma had barely gone five steps before he wobbled uncertainly on his feet and Ryuhou rushed forward to support him again. It was a moment before he looked up to notice that Tachibana was standing in the kitchen, looking a bit stunned, with a young man and a little girl. Ryuhou felt a little blush of embarrassment creep up into his face. It must have been a strange sight for Tachibana's guests, two men stumbling into his house unnannounced, one of them unable to walk on his own. And there he was, with his arms full of Kazuma, looking like a complete dolt, he was sure.

"T... Tadaima," Tachibana returned the greeting. He got over the initial shock far quicker than his guests and now had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. He was used to seeing Kazuma in comprimising situations, but seeing Ryuhou trying desperately to look proper with his hair sticking every which way while trying to keep Kazuma steady was rather amusing. Tachibana quickly moved to help the ruffled alter user and set Kazuma down on the couch. "That was fast, Ryuhou," he said grinning. "How bad is he, anything urgent?"

Ryuhou shook his head, trying to tame his hair now that he'd realized Kazuma had messed it up. "Not as far as I can tell," he said in a slick tone. "Just his arm and a few minor injuries."

"I can still talk, you know! Damnit, I hate when people talk around me like I'm not there," Kazuma scowled.

Tachibana grinned in reply. "If I asked you you'd just say something like 'I'm fine, don't worry about me' like the tough man you are."

The scowl curved into a grin and the pained alter user gave a hearty laugh. "Damn straight, I would. I _am_ fine."

Tachibana shook his head and returned his attention to his guests, who were looking rather confused but were waiting patiently in the kitchen. "Sorry to cut our visit short, Mayu-chan, Kiru-kun, but I think I'd better patch up this patient of mine," he said apologetically. Ryuhou finally got a chance to notice them now that Kazuma had been distracted with an apple. They were both good, honest people by the look of them. The little girl had an uncommonly sweet face, as the youth's was uncommonly attractive. Judging by the fact that they had the same piercingly blue eyes, they were most likely related.

"That's all right, nii-chan! We'll tell you when the oranges come in," the girl chirped good naturedly.

"We should have asked before coming over anyway," the young man said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking a bit disappointed. "Sorry for intruding. We thought we'd give you first pick of the berries we got in since you're always taking care of Mayu-chan."

Tachibana's smile broadened a little. "Since when do friends intrude? Thank you very much for the berries, and please come visit again when you have the time." The two said their goodbyes and left, the little girl giving Ryuhou a curtsy and the young man a polite nod before leaving. "Kiru-kun is the grocer of the village," Tachibana explained, moving back into the living room and kneeling in front of the couch where Kazuma sat looking a bit disgruntled that everyone had been ignoring him while he was in pain. "Mayu-chan, his little sister, is frail and catches colds easy, so I see a lot of them. I don't really charge them, but they always let me know if some fresh supplies are coming in."

"Yeah, yeah. What's-his-name just wants in your pants," Kazuma gave a small chuckle.

Tachibana rolled his eyes and gave the ceiling a disapproving look. "Not everyone is as asinine as you, Kazuma."

"That hurts! Here I was thinking you'd be happy to see me and all I get is abuse. First Ryuhou and now you too." Kazuma gave his best attempt at a solemnly offended look, but it didn't suit him at all and he broke into a grin not too far into it.

"I'd be happier to see you if you didn't always come in pieces," Tachibana scoffed. Ryuhou merely looked stiff and uncomfortable and didn't offer any comment. "So, what is it this time? Where does it hurt?"

Kazuma managed to become at least a little serious as Tachibana slipped from friend to doctor mode. "Right arm, obviously. 'Tsnot so bad this time, I've been trying to be careful, sensei." Tachibana snorted, unable to hide his amusement from being called "sensei" by Kazuma. "And, letsee.... Oh, I think Ryuhou broke a couple of my ribs and gave me a minor concussion. It feels like my ankle is half twisted off and my lower back is sore too."

Tachibana turned a little and gave Ryuhou a questioning look. Ryuhou only managed to smirk ever so faintly and brush a few strands of his long hair aside, cool as a cucumber. The purple-haired medic gave a sigh that was almost a groan. "I know it's foolish of me to ask, but I would have thought you two could manage to communicate without drawing blood by now. In any case, I'd better just patch you up, Kazuma, before you start whining."

The auburn haired alter user grinned and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Tachibana's lips. "Thanks, doc. Nobody treats me as good as you."

The younger alter user gave a small cough and blushed slightly before closing his eyes and summoning his alter. Ryuhou had a look so dour on his face that it could have made flowers wilt. "Excuse me, should I leave?" he asked in short, clipped words. 'The last thing I want is to see Tachibana 'treating' that bastard right now. Do they really have to look so comfortable with one another?'

Eternity Eight hovered mutely in the air around Tachibana as he turned his attention to the almost forgotten third party. "You don't have to leave, I'd be happy to have you stay here," he answered, with a flick of his violet hair. "This might take a couple hours, though. If you'd like you can go out, though it will be getting dark soon, or you can borrow the bed upstairs for a nap. You look a little peaked yourself, after all."

Ryuhou felt his anger towards the young man loosen its hold. He was really being irrational, and his all too rational mind chided him for it. "Thank you. If it's no trouble I'll borrow the bed for now. Wake me if you need any help."

Tachibana bade him well and Kazuma waved goodbye, giving him a crooked smile and a look that seemed important, but was unreadable to Ryuhou. Shaking his head slightly, the former Holy commander made his way up the stairs and, not bothering to undress, collapsed on the warm, soft bed. His fingers curled slightly into the sheets. It seemed far to much had happened in one day. Finding Tachibana, discovering his relationship with Kazuma, then finding said alter user himself... Ryuhou clenched his eyes as tightly shut as possible, his brows knitting upwards with worry. 'Kazuma... kissed me. That bastard... my first kiss was with... but he doesn't, I mean he's with Tachibana. I don't understand.' The uneasy feeling in his chest had loosened, but now it felt somehow sad. It made him feel weak and gentle, feelings he tried to avoid whenever possible. He'd been trying not to think about it, but lying on the comfortable bed on the verge of sleep, he couldn't help but mull over what had happened. He heard Kazuma grunt in pain downstairs and Tachibana's murmured apology. His thoughts turned angry again, which was far more comfortable to him than that soft feeling he'd had only moments ago. He fell asleep then, wondering what in the world the rogue alter user was doing to him and his motive for implementing such torture.

ixi

A few hours later, the sun had already dipped beneath the horizon when Tachibana finally released his alter with a faint sigh of exhaustion. Kazuma pulled the smaller boy up onto the couch next to him, rotating his arm testingly. There was a faint ache in it, like in freshly healed flesh, but it was a healthy feeling in comparison to the poisonous pain that had been there before. The two took a moment to catch their breaths, simply enjoying eachother's warmth. "Thanks doc, you're a genius," Kazuma finally broke the silence, planting a playful kiss on the top of Tachibana's head.

Feeling rather drained from the extended use of his alter, Tachibana leaned appreciatively against Kazuma's strongly muscled shoulder. "How's everything feel? You're right, it wasn't nearly as bad as the other times," he said lowly.

"Can't complain," the other drawled, mentally assessing his injuries. "The arm's a little sore, but everything else is just dandy. How about you, kid?"

"Just tired from altering. I'll fix us all some dinner in a moment."

"Nah, just lay down and catch your breath back. I'll fix something," Kazuma grinned, standing up and rearranging the smaller boy on the couch. Tachibana visibly paled. Kazuma's cooking was something more of an intestinal workout than nourishment. "Relax," he laughed, catching his lover's grim look. "I'll just make some eggs. I do that decently."

Tachibana released a sigh of relief, much to Kazuma's amusement. "There's some rice already prepared in the pressure cooker. You could make omelet rice," he suggested, brightening at the fact that dinner might actually be something to look forward to."

"Your wish is my command," Kazuma stated grandly with an overexaggerated bow. With that, he sauntered over to the kitchen, put on the customary yellow apron and rolled up his sleeves. "Yosh! Here I come, eggs!"

ixi

Feeling far from rested, Ryuhou awoke to a large clanging noise, Tachibana's groan of exasperation and Kazuma's fierce laughter. He opened one weary crimson eye hesitantly. His body complained that he needed more sleep, but his stomach argued that the smell of food was worth getting up. Rubbing his aching head, he made his way down the stairs and into the warm light that flooded the living room and kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Kazuma greeted boisterously, waving a spatula in the air. "Just in time, I just finished making your dinner."

Ryuhou's face paled and hi mouth dropped open. Just as he'd described to Tachibana that he couldn't imagine, there was Kazuma in an apron, setting what appeared to be eggs on steaming mounds of rice. "You... cooked?" He couldn't help but allow a trace of fear creep into his voice.

Tachibana laughed from the set countertop, where he was already seated on a stool. "That was my reaction too, but don't worry, he's good at eggs."

Ryuhou stood stiffly, still unconvinced. "You don't know how badly he managed to mess up canned soup and freeze-dried rations."

"Shut up, you! Keep insulting me and I'll eat your portion and you can go hungry," Kazuma threatened with the ketchup bottle, sending some red sauce splattering onto the floor. "Oops, sorry 'bout that, Tachi," he said as he sheepishly cleaned it up.

Both Tachibana and Ryuhou were surprised when the plates of appetizing, though slightly untidy, rolled omelet rice with ketchup designs on them were placed in front of them. Tachibana's had what looked like a child's rendition of one of his cats in ketchup on his, to his delight. On Ryuhou's was what looked like an angry octopus. "Cause you're a sour-puss and you have a thing for tentacles with that freaky alter of yours," Kazuma explained with a sneering grin. Still feeling strangely forgiving of the man, as he had before falling asleep, to Kazuma's surprise the green-haired young man simply thanked him for the food and started to eat.

Kazuma, who had the eating habits of starved wolves, finished long before the other's and took a moment to look between the two men. Ryuhou looked... softer somehow since he'd gotten some rest. When he'd seen him first that afternoon, the elder alter user had looked like a rubber band about to snap, but now he was quiet in a far less angry and far more contemplative way. He joined Tachibana in conversation, though of course Ryuhou's idea of conversation was three words quipped in when deemed appropriate. From time to time a single ruby eye would turn to peer at him a moment and then look away as suddenly as the gaze had fallen on him. Tachibana seemed much livelier now that he'd replenished his energy, and was obviously very happy to have company. Ryuhou's words to him about his lover bothered him though... The relationship that had seemed mutual and acceptable to them both now worried him. He'd told Tachibana that he'd be coming and going with the wind, and that he'd probably never settle and couldn't bear the thought of someone waiting and worrying for him. From Ryuhou's reaction though, the boy had obviously become more emotionally attached than he'd intended. Or was Ryuhou merely overreacting? With a solemn sigh he decided to talk to Tachibana about it later when they had a chance to be alone. He genuinely liked the guy, and didn't want to hurt him.

His eyes turned back to Ryuhou, who was watching him out of the corner of his eye again. He smirked cheekily at the elder, who then quickly turned his attention back to Tachibana. Kazuma kept smiling. To him, this was a challenge he'd been waiting to rise to, and he'd be damned if he'd let Ryuhou off the hook this time.

ixi

**A/N:** Woo, I'd intended to make this chapter longer and throw in some KazuTachi smut, but time simply slipped away from me. I'll probably be slow on updating for the next couple weeks, for reasons mentioned above. T-T Sorry! Haha, I had the chapter named something else before hand, but it turned out to not fit the chapter as it developed. So, please excuse the very freudian chapter title XD It just seemed amusing to me at the time... sorry if it kills the serious tone of this fic, lala! Thanks again to the readers and reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5: Acrobat Lotus

**Title:** Underground

**Author:** Lennith

**Rating:** R! If you don't want to hear about homosexual sex, then don't read! Simple as that. However, this will be the tame version, so don't get too excited.

**Pairing:** Kazuma/Ryuhou overall. KazuTachi smex though!

**Disclaimer**: I am not a genius, hence I did not create Scryed! The story and all characters belong to Bandai, Yosuke Kuroda, Yasunari Toda, the little green gods, Bill Gates, and whoever else contributed to their creation. Namely, not me!

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi fic! If you don't like man on man action, please don't read this! If you do read this, it's your own damn fault so don't come crying to me when you have nightmares about Brad Pitt and your swimming instructor. Also, as you can see, I have a twisted sense of humor. I should put a warning for that too... Probably plenty of swearing, blood, guts, and adult situations. This chapter contains SEX! However this is the tame version for FF . Net purposes.

**A/N: **Waaaah! FINALLY another chapter! I've really had the best intentions, but in the end my vacation wound up being busy n.n And now I'm back in classes, so I'm not sure how often I'll be updating. I'm going to shoot to update weekly, but I won't make promises I can't keep. AND OH MY! I'm so happy that so many people have taken time to review! I can't believe it, 12 reviews on a s.CRY.ed fic! ::Love!:: I hope everyone continues to review, because the more constructive criticism the more I can improve! All I can say is thank you, thank you, thank you!

As mentioned before, this is the tame version! If you want all the dirty, sweaty, sticky detailed version, you can find it at my AdultFanfiction account http:adultfan. nexcess. net /aff/ story. php?no544174629

You'll have to erase the spaces, obviously. FF. net's word processor eats links like cotton candy T-T OH WELL. Smut, ho!

ixi

**Chapter Five: Acrobat Lotus**

_When you give someone a lotus blossom it means you pray for their eternal life._

Valkyrie Profile

_Live for my living, or else I must die._

_"Don't leave me alone!"_

_a world heard that cry _

Anne McCaffrey, "Dragon Singer"

ixi

After the meal, Ryuhou spent an awkward handful of hours as the so called "third wheel." Tachibana did his best to try to keep Ryuhou in the conversation, but it brought the man little comfort as he sat stiffly, answered questions directed at him, and tried desperately to not flinch at the others' obvious ease with one another. It wasn't until the purple-haired alter user noticed that Ryuhou was struggling to keep from dozing off that the torture abated.

"Ah, I didn't realize it had gotten so late," Tachibana grinned, rubbing his head in embarassment. "You two are probably exhausted and I'm keeping you from getting your rest."

Kazuma yawned heartily, stretching and using his spread arms as an excuse to snake one one around his host's waist. "You worry too much, Tachi. We're both fine," he chided lazily, taking pleasure in the look of cool discomfort Ryuhou gave him.

The slender young man gave a short discrediting laugh. "Both of you need a good sleep. I know perfectly well you're tired, Kazuma, even though you won't show it."

Kazuma shook his auburn head and blinked sleepily. "I can outlast that Holy bitch any night of the week, ne, Ryu-kun?" The green-haired alter user's cheek jumped at the man's tone, heavily laden with innuendo and his smug, leering expression.

"If it weren't for you I'd have had many more nights sleeping on a comfortable mattress," Ryuhou scoffed. "You'd be worse off than I am except Tachibana put so much energy into healing your oafish hide." He felt his face get hot and his temper rise slightly. Kazuma's finger's curled slightly against Tachibana's abdomen. Why couldn't he stop staring at those coarse fingers?

Kazuma was about to say something challenging but Tachibana interrupted him before he could get out more than a raised sylable. "Enough, you two. You both need to have a comfortable night and refresh yourselves," Tachibana said in a matronly way that made both of the older alter users look like they'd been slapped on the hand with a ruler. "I only have the one bed upstairs," Tachibana reminded himself thoughtfully. "Ryuhou, you and Kazuma should sleep upstairs and I'll take the couch. You two don't get a bed very often, so I insist."

Ryuhou's face went visibly pale while Kazuma broke into snorting laughter. "Tachibana, you are too generous," he said between snorts, his brown eye tearing with mirth.

"I think you know well that I'd never be able to share a bed with this cretin," Ryuhou said curtly and rose to his feet angrily. "And I couldn't kick you out of your bed when you've already offered such hospitality. I'll take the couch." He glared furiously at Kazuma who looked both insulted and disappointed before looking between Tachibana and Kazuma nervously. 'This is going to make my head explode. I hate to be rude to Tachibana but I want to just sleep and get the hell out of here first thing in the morning,' the green-haired alter user pleaded silently. He hadn't considered his rival's baiting would wear him down so effortlessly. If only his head would stop pounding...

Their host was about to protest, but Ryuhou's jaw was clenched in a way that told him that there'd be no changing his mind. He sighed in resignation. "Alright, you can take the couch, Ryuhou. Kazuma'd keep you awake talking in his sleep anyway." He faltered at the hiss from Ryuhou and Kazuma's proud chuckle, only realizing then what his statement implied and slapped his hand over his mouth. "Um, I'll get you some blankets, Ryuhou. Kazuma, you wash up. I don't want to sleep next to someone who smells like a dead otter."

ixi

Ryuhou settled easily onto the couch and Kazuma, being rather offended that he'd been compared to a dead otter, followed Tachibana's advice and took a good, long soak to get out the weeks of dirt and sweat that was ingrained in his skin. Although he'd been trying to get the upper hand on Ryuhou by pretending not to be tired, by the end of the hot shower sleep seemed like a pretty damn good idea. By the time he got out of the bathroom Ryuhou was sleeping lightly, moving restlessly as Kazuma's shadow flickered over him. The shell bullet leaned down and took a careful look at his rival. Ryuhou's brows drew together in a worried expression on his otherwise relaxed face. He looked much better than earlier that day, but he still looked overtaxxed and too thin. Kazuma bit his lip, feeling a very small pang of conscience before moving away and heading up the stairs. Seeing his rival again brought heat to his blood. Although he looked forward to the new challenge he knew he'd have a lot of questions to answer and explaining to do once they left. Ryuhou had obviously taken his disappearance very personally.

Tachibana was already tucked into the bed and Kazuma slid in beside him with a soft sigh of contentment. He was rarely afforded any luxuries. A soft bed and a warm body seemed like heaven on earth after spending weeks sleeping on the unforgiving earth. He'd have been perfectly happy to just pass out but Tachibana roused himself and snuggled against him, quickly warming his body and giving him other ideas. He smiled broadly, sweeping his lover's hair from his face with the back of his hand.

"Much better, no otter stink," Tachibana mumbled, pressing his cheek against Kazuma's damp chest and feeling the other's breath hitch.

"You're one to talk, you always smell like dirt! Ow!" Kazuma gave a low laugh as the smaller man slapped him hard on the chest. "I meant you smell like earth from the garden. I like it." He proved it by burying his face in the violet hair. Tachibana giggled and kissed the spot he'd hit in apology. Kazuma tensed, feeling his lover's hands venture a bit lower and tracing over his ribs. 'Shit, this wasn't supposed to be happening. I'm supposed to be talking to Tachibana about his feelings, not messing around. Damnit, Ryuhou, why are you so indifferent about this?' Despite his good intentions he could already feel his body stirring to meet Tachibana's small explorations. He really did like the younger man. His personality was bright and exuberant, and he was strong and level headed. Physically they were extremely compatible, as he was only proving now as touches got less shy and more insistant. Sex was always mutually satisfying to both of them, and somehow Kazuma doubted that everyone was granted such a partner, but something still always held him back. He really did like Tachibana, but loving him was a far riskier and more dangerous venture. He felt complacent around him, like he could easily slip into a world of false securities and forget his will to continue onwards. It felt a bit like when he'd gone to join Holy and lived out a fake life free of worries or responibilities with Mimori. When he was sexually sated or playing with the cats he'd remember the weight of Kimishima's body on his back or Ryuhou's piercing through him arrogantly, forcing him to grow stronger and continue fighting. He was a soldier. He could not abandon the field and ignore the war all around them.

"Tachibana, we need to talk," he rumbled, hissing slightly as Tachibana pinched his nipple the way they both knew he liked.

"You just got back. We can talk tomorrow," Tachibana complained. He hadn't really planned on sex after everything that had happened that day, but now he wanted it and could feel Kazuma needed it too. He leaned up for a quick searching kiss.

"I think we should talk first. I don't want you to be unhappy," Kazuma replied once his mouth was free. He felt stupid speaking so mushily, but he was too tired and distracted to come up with something more like himself.

Tachibana pulled back a little, blinking at his lover curiously. Kazuma had never hesitated before. "I'm not unhappy. It's been three months," he gripped the elder's firm arm appreciatively. "Let's have some fun now and worry tomorrow when our heads are clear, hmm?"

Kazuma looked over him briefly. Tachibana's eyes sparkled good-naturedly in the darkness, a smile quirked on his lips that was contagious, as the rogue found himself grinning in return. "Like I can say no to that. Let's have plenty of fun then," he whispered across Tachibana's ear, relaxing his body and giving in to temptation.

ixi

Ryuhou was jerked out of his uneasy sleep by some noise. He wasn't sure what at first, as he glanced blearily around the empty living room to find himself alone. Then a moan rippled through the silence, followed by the sound of a bed shifting and. 'Tachibana...?' Kazuma's muffled chuckle and a gasp from Tachibana suddenly made it vividly clear exactly what had disturbed his sleep. 'God... They're not....' Ryuhou gulped down some bile, his face heating fiercely.

_"Kazu...ah! Don't... stop. HEY!"_ he heard Tachibana's voice clearly.

_"Tch! Well do you want me to stop or not?"_

_"I said 'don't stop,' idiot.... Nnn, stop teasing me..."_

Ryuhou was suddenly swept by an urge to either vomit, pass out, or vomit and pass out in his own mess. Sure, he'd purposely given the bed to Kazuma and Tachibana but he hadn't expected them to actually have sex. Hell, Tachibana's room was a loft and didn't even have proper walls around it! He muttered angrily and buried his head under his pillows, determined to ignore what would soon be over and go back to sleep. Unfortunately for him, the noises only grew louder and more vivid. 'Kazuma, I am going to beat the living daylights out of you for this!!!!' he screamed internally, as if his thought could actually harm their target. He bit so hard on his lip that he could taste blood, fighting the heat of his anger and body. To his utter dismay, he could feel himself starting to become aroused. Morbidly ashamed of himself and venomously furious at Kazuma for creating this situation he sprang to his feet, gathered his blankets and pillows and went outside to his jeep, slamming the door behind him. Not that anyone except him actually heard it.

ixi

Kazuma had the decency to clean them both off after they were finally done, even though Tachibana had fallen asleep so quickly. He eased a pair of boxers onto his lover and then slid into a pair himself. He rubbed a rough hand through his unruly hair. Now that it was out of his system, he was left with a head full of questions. He laid back down next to Tachibana, smiling softly at the younger man's sleeping face and brushed his cheek idly with the back of his hand. He certainly hoped that Tachibana had meant what he thought he'd meant earlier about this not bothering him. He'd feel pretty guilty if come tomorrow he was wrong. It hadn't been his intention to use the purple-haired alter user... His thoughts inevitably drifted. What a day it'd been! First being found by Ryuhou... He bit down laughter as he remembered belatedly that they'd kissed, and the delightfully shocked look on his rival's face. 'Mmm, he even blushed,' Kazuma thought impishly. 'He's funny when he blushes. Pretty too.' His thought stalled out of its dreamy musings and fell out of the sky like a rock. 'Wait a second... Ryuhou... was downstairs!' Kazuma felt all color blanch from him in horror. After a moment he grimaced and covered his head with his arms as if to ward off unseen blows. "Ryuhou's going to KILL me tomorrow!"

ixi

The former officer of Holy certainly looked as if he were ready to kill the next morning. He'd spent the night cramped up in the back seat of his jeep and looked as if he'd spent it with a bear. His hair was a disaster, his cheeks looked too pale for his normally rich skin tone and his eyes burned like embers from their darkened hallows.

"Er... Good morning," Tachibana chirped, having the decency to blush in embarassment. He'd completely forgotten Ryuhou had been well within earshot of their coupling the night before. Ryuhou managed a slight nod and a grunt to him before stumbling into the kitchen and teetering on a stool. Tachibana quickly poured him some coffee, worried that his guest might slip off onto the stone floor, which Ryuhou accepted with an exclaimation of thanks. 'At least he doesn't seem to be mad at me,' Tachibana thought, the crease between his eyebrows disappearing with his worry. Ryuhou downed the whole mug in one swallow, which was rather a good thing since he crushed the poor thing a second later.

"'Morning, sunshine!" Kazuma hollered, jumping up behind Ryuhou and fastening his right arm around the elder man's neck. "Awww, aren't we fresh as a daisy," he cooed teasingly. Ryuhou growled and elbowed his attacker hard in the ribs. "Ouch!" Kazuma released his victim in favor of rubbing his sore ribs tenderly. "Tachibana just healed those, you jerk! What's the matter, didn't enjoy the fireworks last night?"

Ryuhou gagged, his cheeks burning as he snarled. "SHUT UP, CRETIN!" Kazuma smirked, pained but delighted at the rise he'd gotten out of his friend. 'He's blushing again.'

"Both of you settle down and eat before it gets cold!" Tachibana scolded. "Don't worry about the cup, Ryuhou, Kazuma's already broken at least 5 of them. Blow any holes in my house, though, and you have to fix it yourself."

Both Kazuma and Ryuhou mumbled a vague apology and followed their host's orders. As soon as the food was set before them they lost interest in harassing one another anyway. Neither of them were used to getting a full meal often and Tachibana's cooking was more than enough to shut them up. Ryuhou couldn't even remember the last time he'd eaten pancakes. After he'd finished eating, which was well after Kazuma had finished and had resumed his irritatingly casual interaction with Tachibana, he politely asked if he could use the bathroom for another shower. Of coure it was alright with the purple-haired young man, so once Kazuma heard the running water he leapt at the opportunity to talk to Tachibana.

"Er, Tachibana, could we talk now?" He sounded a little nervous, which irritated him. He hated this "talking" thing but it had to be done.

Tachibana paused a moment and set down the plate he was drying. "Sure." He motioned towards the living room and they both took a seat on the couch. "Well, what do you want to talk about," he said as Kazuma didn't start right away.

"Well, about us..." the rogue alter user scratched his head nervously with his gloved hand. "I just wanted you to know, I really like you."

Tachibana's eyes widened a little in surprise. Kazuma wasn't one to talk about emotions very often, but he was flattered.

"But..." he continued after a moment. "I want you to know my terms haven't changed." He sighed heavily, unwilling yet to look Tachibana in the eye and see his reaction. "I'm still not going to settle down. You're not going to know when or if I'm coming back, and I can't even promise to you that I'll be faithful to you, even though I have been so far. Damnit, I hate this sort of thing! Look, it's just that if you've fallen in love with me, it's probably better if I don't come back at all. I've never meant this to hurt you." To his surprise Tachibana snorted which quickly turned to rolling laughter. Kazuma swung his head around to look at his lover confused and worried, but Tachibana patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Ah, thanks Kazuma," he said once he could catch his breath and he wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes from laughing so hard with the back of his hand. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. What I meant is, thank you for being concerned about me, but I'm really alright. As much as I like you and enjoy our time together," he gave a suggestive little smirk, "I'm not in love with you and I don't expect you to change for me."

Kazuma's jaw dropped. He'd said all that mushy shit for nothing! "Ryuhou described it to me that you were and you seemed upset! I'm going to KILL that motherfucker!"

Tachibana chuckled again, keeping it under control this time. "Well then, he got the wrong impression. I guess he noticed... I'd been thinking a lot. It'd be so easy to fall in love with you and try to change you, but I'd realized that the only thing that could ever hold your attention is Ryuhou, just as you can only hold his." Tachibana's handsome face grimiced a little. "Maybe I was a bit jealous. Look, even if you two don't realize it you have a very strong bond. Just... take it easy on him for a bit, ok? He's been through a lot for you."

Kazuma just stared at his lover dazedly for a second before he grinned and tousled the soft violet hair playfully. "See, this is why I like you!"

It was just then that the radio whistled and broke into code. Kazuma and Tachibana both turned to stare at it. Mainland was attacking: a big fleet, 20 miles away. "Shit," Kazuma got up quickly and ran for the door.

"Don't go without Ryuhou!" Tachibana said firmly, his hazel eyes dark with alarm. "You need at least his jeep to get you there quickly."

Kazuma glanced over the shorter man, taking in the firm tone and stance that told him he wouldn't be leaving without Ryuhou, whether he liked it or not. "Fine, fine," he said sulkily and rushed to the bathroom, forcing the door open. "Ryuhou! C'mon, hurry it up! We have to go!"

Ryuhou stared at the intruder slack-jawed and naked. "Oh, er... wow, I always thought you were just tanned but looks like that's your natural color," Kazuma said cheerily, his thoughts sidetracked. He took a step back as he saw Ryuhou's jaw clench and his hand tighten convulsively around the bar of soap he'd been using.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, PERVERT," he bellowed, eyes flashing as he pitched the soap hard directly into Kazuma's forehead. "GET OUT NOW OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE MONGREL CHILDREN!"

Kazuma let out a yelp. Who'd have thought that soap could hurt so much, he wondered as he momentarily saw stars. He couldn't help but laugh despite his predicament. Ryuhou, acting like a teenage virgin, was heaving angrily under the running water and blushing as if his head would explode from the excess blood. Kazuma whistled appreciatively, but ducked as he saw Ryuhou reach for another weapon: a rubber duckie.

"Gyah! Ryuhou, I'm serious! Mainland attack. If you don't want to be left behind get out now and start up that jeep of yours!" Ryuhou immediately paled and sobered, turning off the water and reaching hastily for a towel.

"How many? Where?" He said as he roughly started to dry himself off, his nudity forgotten.

"The report was vague as usual," Kazuma drawled, crossing his arms. "It just said a 'big fleet' which can mean anything from a single fleet and three carriers to two fleets and four carriers. In any case, expect big daddies. Woah, careful!" He grabbed Ryuhou, who had climbed out of the tub and started to slide on the slippery stone floor securely with both arms. Ryuhou snarled and twisted out of his grip violently. "Settle down, Bessie, I'm just trying to keep you from twisting your own neck!" His brown eye flashed angrily but Ryuhou ignored him, striding into the living room.

"Tachibana, is my uniform dry?" he demanded curtly.

"Erm, yes. And repaired," Tachibana leapt from the couch, a bit surprised by his teammate's bare skin, and scrambled to get the clothing. He returned shortly and handed the neatly folded pile to Ryuhou, who immediately started to shrug it on and button the now crisp uniform across his chest.

"Thank you," the green-haired man said belatedly, "for the uniform and everything. We'll come back when we can." Tachibana nodded, understanding their hurried goodbyes.

"Anytime you want. My house is open to both of you," he replied with a sad smile. He'd been hoping they could stay longer.

Ryuhou nodded, and Kazuma exploded from the bathroom to give him a crushing hug. And then, as suddenly as they had come, they were gone. Tachibana stared after the disappearing jeep, the house suddenly feeling empty. He shook his head at his own gloomy attitude. They'd be back when they were able to, Ryuhou had said so and he was far more reliable than Kazuma. With the idea that he'd finally be able to get some work in the garden done, he set about cleaning the mess his two friends had left in their wake.

ixi

The drive was a very tense fifteen minutes, the terrain rocky and unforgiving on the jeep. It was spent in silence, neither man having the will to talk, only thinking about the battle that was soon to come. About ten minutes into the ride a grey smudge on the horizon told of the havoc ensuing along the coast. 'Thankfully the nearest settlements are far enough away not to take the brunt of the damage,' Ryuhou thought grimly. The people of the Lost Ground were trying so hard to make a living out of the barren land. It was worse than cruel of the mainlanders to try to destroy what little they had. His gaze slid from the rapidly nearing battlesite to Kazuma, who looked both intent and excited at the scene ahead of them. 'This time we'll fight together again,' he thought, finding himself getting excited too. 'With the two of us it won't matter how many there are.'

"We can take them," Kazuma said suddenly, shocking Ryuhou that his thoughts were spoken out loud, and not from his lips. "It doesn't look like more than two fleets and two carriers, but even if there were more we could take 'em on." He grinned and clapped Ryuhou on the shoulder. "Hope you haven't gotten soft on me. You ready?"

Ryuhou gave him a small smile, not more than a slight tightening of the lips, and nodded slowly. "I am, so don't overextend yourself. I've seen your 'leftovers.' There's no need to be suicidal."

Kazuma snorted indignantly, annoyed that his rival didn't think he could fend for himself but amused that the other had worried about him. "Aw, so you really do care. Lookit me, I'm blushing," he laughed teasingly.

"Idiot, of course I care. I don't want to fight the last battle alone. If we lose you, we might lose the Lost Ground," He retorted with feeling. Kazuma let the silence invade again, unsure of what he was supposed to say. It didn't last anyway, for soon Ryuhou stopped the jeep, turning the engine off but not bothering to remove the key from the ignition. "This is close enough. Don't alter the car unless you want to pay for it and walk to the nearest town afterwards," he warned, getting out and walking towards the leading edge of attack.

Kazuma snorted again. He thought Ryuhou sounded a lot like Kimishima and smiled at the retreating back. "Yosh, c'mon, it's time to fight. Burn brighter..." he said darkly, beginning to flex his fingers and call forth his alter, careful not to alter the vehicle.

ixi

_(A/N: Haha, I write action sequences reasonably well but... I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT! X3 Onwards, outwards, smut ho!)_

The battle itself was exhausting but nothing out of the ordinary. Ryuhou checked constantly for Kazuma's streak of light across the sky, chiding himself for being paranoid that the rogue would leave him again but it was always there, like a beacon. At last the final ship fell from the sky with a sickening crash of metal and Ryuhou released his alter, feeling the pain of its loss run through his still heaving body. He panted heavily, blood trickling from a wound recieved above his eyebrow and into his eyes. 'We did it,' he thought. 'It's over, we won.' The pluralism reminding him of his teammate, he frantically wiped the blood from his eye and searched the field for Kazuma. He felt fear balling up in his stomach quickly as the other man was nowhere to be seen, then a crumpling noise and the scurry of debris alerted him to his teammates figure rising from the rubble some thirty meters away. Ryuhou relaxed as much as his body, still throbbing with the thrill of combat, would allow him. 'He's here. He's alive.'

The Shell Bullet gripped his arm, then satisfied that it was alright, turned and looked for Ryuhou. Their eyes met and he grinned impishly. He gave a small wave and then turned away, starting to walk, kicking rocks and chunks of metal out of the way as he went.

Ryuhou stared after him, feeling as if his heated body had suddenly been drenched in cold water. 'Just like last time... He's... He's leaving me!' His eyes snapped wide and he clutched at his head, feeling anger and pain overwhelming him. 'I'm not letting him go again!' "Don't leave me ALONE! ZETSUEI!"

The small body of the first form of his alter shimmered into being next to him, looking at her master before snapping her ribbons and taking the unheard order. She streaked across the distance between the two men and latching her ribbons around Kazuma's ankles. The man yelped in surprise, tumbling to the ground with a loud crash and a grunt. Feeling the heat of battle return to his body with a vengeance, Ryuhou followed as quickly as possible after his alter in a rage. As soon as he got there he released Zetsuei, his body recoiling slightly again as sharp pain tinged through him again.

"Ryuhou, what the hell do you think--" Kazuma never finished the sentence for as soon as he got to his feet Ryuhou swung his fist through the air and smashed it directly into his rival's face. "What the FUCK was that for?!" He yelled, spitting out some blood.

"BASTARD," Ryuhou shrieked, bringing his hand flat and preparing to hit the other in the stomach, but Kazuma was prepared this time and caught him easily by the wrist. The red eyes glinted with rage and he furiously swung his left hand, which Kazuma caught as well.

"Answer me, what are you doing?!" Kazuma growled, tightening his grip around the slender wrists.

"YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME," Ryuhou screamed, reason lost in his anger and his body's demand to fight. He struggled suddenly and viciously and managed to knock Kazuma on his back onto the ground. Kazuma had far more hand-on-hand combat than he though, and insinctively rolled over, pinning the elder down into the dirt effectively. Ryuhou thrashed out and tried to break the hold, but Kazuma kept his legs and wrist securely with a tight grip. Kazuma hesitated over his rival's body, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to have to knock Ryuhou out, but if he let him go he was sure the proud man would come after him with a vengeance.

He didn't have to think for long. Ryuhou managed to free one of his hands and with a snarl gripped Kazuma's hair and pulled his head down to his, kissing him forcefully. Kazuma almost gagged, feeling his jaw drop in surprise only for Ryuhou's tongue to snake into his mouth invasively. He groaned, smothered by Ryuhou's attacking mouth and reflexively loosened his hold on the man below him.

ixi

Both exausted and exilirated, they remained together just breathing for what seemed like a long time. Kazuma peered down at Ryuhou, still sprawled across his chest worriedly. His breathing was still heavy, but he was at least awake. With a rough sigh, Kazuma patted Ryuhou's head, quickly becoming fascinated with the long, smooth, and brightly colored hair and playing with it absently. Ryuhou fell still, but didn't freeze up. What he'd done seemed to only catch up to him just then, and he felt his cheeks heat up with embarassment. Kazuma had refused to penetrate him when Ryuhou had begun to force the issue, but still... sex was sex. He'd had sex with Kazuma; his enemy, his rival, and tentativly his friend. Thoughts spun out of control in his mind. It all seemed like some sort of sick dream, but no, here he was naked and lying on top of Kazuma while his former enemy fondled his hair casually. 'Doesn't feel so horrible,' Ryuhou thought, closing his eyes and assessing himself. 'That felt amazing. I'm not wrong. But what the hell have I gotten myself into? And worse, I started it.' He lifted himself off Kazuma slowly, feeling more himself as he regained his footing. He felt rediculously frightened for a moment, with Kazuma's eyes still on his body hungrily. "Ah... We should probably get to town. I need to sleep," Ryuhou said stiffly, pulling his pants back up with a blush and fastening them.

"And a wash," Kazuma said with a feral smirk. Ryuhou ground his teeth, feeling his cheeks getting even hotter. Thankfully Kazuma didn't press the matter, though he complained as he dusted himself off and made a show of stretching and ranting about how the stones had bruised his back. "Really, Ryuhou," he said as he finally finished finding and putting on his clothes, "pushing me in the dirt, with rocks up my ass. Can't you just wait for a bed like most people?"

"I'm sorry."

Kazuma had been smiling, actually being quite content with how things had gone, as unconventional as it was, but when he looked at Ryuhou his smile faded. Ryuhou had closed up again, his face expressionless as he glared at the ground. "I'm sorry," he repeated coldly. "It won't happen again." He started to walk away.

Shock quickly became anger, and Kazuma followed him, blocking the other man's way. Ryuhou gave him a bland look of dismissal and began to walk again, but Kazuma grabbed his chin firmly and pressed his lips against Ryuhou's, which opened eagerly despite the man's resolve to put it all aside. Before he could begin to enjoy it, though, Kazuma pulled away and looked determinedly into Ryuhou's confused eyes. "It will happen again, Ryuhou," Kazuma said dangerously, as if issuing a challenge. "Remember, I promise it will."

ixi

A/N: Oooooooooooooooooh my oh my oh my... This took SO much longer than I anticipated! I had most of the chapter done this last Sunday, but then Ii got swamped with tons and TONS of awful schoolwork. sigh I am so very sorry it took so long. I hope the chapter lives up to expectations at least! If all this lemonness is really horrible, please do tell me... I'd rather rewrite something if it's bad than continue on with a crappy fifth chapter, you know? MUCH LOVE TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE STILL READING! LENNITH LOVES YOU ALL!


End file.
